godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Fuji
Mount Fuji is a mountain located in the Chūbu reigion of central Japan, in addition to being the tallest mountain in Japan. It has appeared in many films to some extent, either as a primary location or a background object. Mt. Fuji has also been featured in tokusatsu television shows and fantasy films outside the giant monster genre, such as Akira Kurosawa's Dreams (1990). History Showa era ''The Mysterians '']] A village near Mount Fuji was suddenly destroyed in a massive earthquake, which left behind radioactive fallout. When the J.S.D.F. tried to investigate, the giant robot Moguera appeared through a mountainside and razed a path of destruction through the area. The J.S.D.F. engaged the creature at a nearby village, but their weapons were useless. The J.S.D.F. proceeded to evacuate all civilians in the village while distracting Moguera, then detonated charges on the Koyama Bridge as Moguera tried to cross it, causing the mech to be destroyed in the gorge below. After it was determined that the earthquake and Moguera were both controlled by some intelligent force, the J.S.D.F. set up a perimeter around Mt. Fuji, where a gigantic dome suddenly rose from the ground. A voice emanated from the dome and ordered five humans to enter. Inside, the human representatives were greeted by a race of aliens calling themselves Mysterians, who claimed that Moguera was simply meant to be a show of their power should mankind try to wage war against them. They requested that they be granted a two-mile tract of land in the Mount Fuji area and the ability to mate with human women to rebuild their population, which was ravaged by radiation poisoning. The J.S.D.F. refused to comply with the aliens' demands and opened fire on the dome, with their artillery having no effect. The Mysterians used their UFOs and death rays mounted on their dome to destroy their attackers and warned that they would respond to any further attacks with equally deadly force. After the nations of the world joined together to form the Earth Defense Force, they deployed their VTOL airships Alpha and Beta to the Mt. Fuji area to begin another assault on the dome. However, this attack was met with failure, as the dome was undamaged and the Beta was destroyed. Meanwhile, the Mysterians began leaving their dome to abduct human women and bring them to the dome against their will. Eventually, the EDF developed a new weapon, the Markalite Cannon, which was capable of damaging the Mysterians' dome. Two Markalite Cannons were dropped in the Mt. Fuji area and opened fire on the dome, while the Alpha and Beta No. 2 provided supporting fire. During the attack, Joji Atsumi entered the dome to rescue the captive women. There, he encountered Ryōichi Shiraishi, who had discovered the Mysterians' true intent and decided to sabotage the dome before it could be completed. He helped Atsumi and the women escape then rushed back inside to destroy the Mysterians' equipment. With their dome taking critical damage, the Mysterians deployed a second Moguera, which was destroyed when it burrowed too close to a Markalite Cannon, which collapsed onto it. With their invasion a lost cause, the surviving Mysterians boarded their UFOs and fled to space, returning to their space station. King Kong vs. Godzilla and King Kong battle at Mt. Fuji in ''King Kong vs. Godzilla]] After being driven away from Tokyo by a barrier of power lines, Godzilla headed to Mount Fuji and climbed towards the mountain's summit. Meanwhile, King Kong broke through the barrier and terrorized Tokyo until he was successfully rendered unconscious using Soma berry juice. The J.S.D.F. decided to have Godzilla and King Kong destroy each other by airlifting the unconscious Kong to Mount Fuji and make them fight. Kong was lifted by various balloons and carried over Mount Fuji, and once he was above Godzilla he was released. Kong fell onto Godzilla and began a vicious battle. Eventually, Kong was knocked unconscious and set ablaze by Godzilla's atomic breath. Fortunately for the giant ape, a lightning storm passed over the mountain and Kong was struck repeatedly by bolts of lightning. Revitalized, Kong attacked Godzilla again, pushing him to a cliff overlooking the ocean. After destroying Atami Castle, Godzilla and Kong tumbled into the ocean below, causing a brief earthquake. Eventually, Kong surfaced from the ocean and began to swim back home to Farou Island, with Godzilla nowhere to be seen. ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster , Rodan and Mothra battle King Ghidorah at Mt. Fuji in ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster]] After battling across the Japanese countryside, Godzilla and Rodan continued their struggle in the valley just underneath Mount Fuji. When the evil space monster King Ghidorah emerged from a meteorite and began razing the country's major cities, Mothra traveled from Infant Island to try and convince Godzilla and Rodan to join her against King Ghidorah. Godzilla and Rodan, to stubborn to end their fight and bitter towards humanity, refused to help, forcing Mothra to challenge King Ghidorah alone when he arrived near Mount Fuji. King Ghidorah tossed the tiny larva aside with his gravity beams, causing Godzilla and Rodan to take notice. Inspired by Mothra's courage, Godzilla and Rodan joined the battle against the extraterrestrial invader. Together, the three monsters overcame King Ghidorah and forced him to retreat back to outer space. After their enemy was vanquished, Mothra bid farewell to Godzilla and Rodan and returned to her home. ''Invasion of Astro-Monster The Xiliens unleashed their three mind-controlled monsters, Godzilla, Rodan and King Ghidorah to attack the city of Fujinomiya, near Mt. Fuji. There, the humans deployed their A-Cycle Light Ray Guns to disrupt the invaders' magnetic wave-based control of the monstrous trio, while broadcasting a sound frequency that was lethal to the Xiliens. Gamera vs. Gyaos fires its sonic beam from the crater of Mt. Fuji just before dying in ''Gamera vs. Gyaos]] To be added. ''Destroy All Monsters and the other Earth assemble at Mt. Fuji in ''Destroy All Monsters]] After seizing control of Earth's , the Kilaaks established their base of operations on Earth underneath Mount Fuji. The surrounding forests were guarded heavily by the monsters, but the United Nations discovered a way to override the Kilaaks' control of the monsters and sent them to attack the Kilaaks' base instead. In response, the Kilaaks unleashed King Ghidorah to halt the advance of the monsters. Despite King Ghidorah's power, he was no match for the combined might of Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Rodan, Mothra, Kumonga, Baragon, Manda and Varan and was killed. With King Ghidorah out of the way, Godzilla found the Kilaaks' base and destroyed it, ending their invasion for good. Afterwards, Godzilla and the other Earth monsters returned to Monsterland to live in peace. ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah battles Hedorah atop Mt. Fuji in ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah]] As the smog monster Hedorah increased in size and power and rendered much of Japan uninhabitable, a group of young people organized a huge party on the summit of Mount Fuji. Unexpectedly, Hedorah arrived at the summit and menaced the party goers, among them Ken Yano. In response, the J.S.D.F. quickly began to assemble their new weapon against the creature, the Giant Electrode, in the hope of drying Hedorah out and killing it. Shortly afterward, Godzilla arrived and challenged Hedorah to battle, buying time for the J.S.D.F. to complete the electrode. When Hedorah knocked Godzilla into a pit and smothered him in sludge, the J.S.D.F. used flashing headlights to attract Hedorah to the electrode. However, when the electrode was activated, it quickly shorted out. Thankfully, Godzilla arrived and fired his atomic breath at the electrode, powering it up and causing it to dry Hedorah into a husk. Godzilla pulled two white orbs out of Hedorah's body and activated the electrode again, causing them to crumble into dust. As Godzilla walked away, Hedorah's husk burst open and the creature tried to escape in its flying form. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the ground and took flight after Hedorah. Eventually, Godzilla collided with Hedorah and knocked it out of the sky. Godzilla subdued Hedorah and flew back to the electrode, then activated it and dried Hedorah out again. This time, Godzilla tore Hedorah's husk open and exposed all of its insides and activated the electrode again, completely disintegrating all of Hedorah's body and killing it for good. ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla emerges from Mt. Fuji in ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla]] The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens secretly hid their disguised Mechagodzilla inside of Mount Fuji, and eventually triggered an eruption that released it. This fake Godzilla ravaged the area surrounding Mount Fuji as it made its way towards Tokyo. Anguirus, sensing the impostor Godzilla, rose from the ground and attacked the fake Godzilla, but was soundly beaten when his jaw was broken. His enemy out of the way, the fake Godzilla headed unopposed to Tokyo. Heisei era ''Godzilla vs. Biollante Dr. Genshiro Shiragami owned a laboratory on the shores of Lake Ashi, a large lake at the foot of the mountain. It is here where Godzilla and Biollante fought for the first time. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah To be added. Godzilla vs. Mothra emerges from the crater of Mt. Fuji in ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah]] While Mothra created her cocoon on the National Diet Building, Mount Fuji unexpectedly began to erupt. Godzilla, having been trapped underneath the Earth's crust after falling into the Philippine Trench, had swam through molten magma until he was underneath Mount Fuji and emerged from it. Godzilla walked out of the mountain's crater and made his way to Yokohama, obliterating the J.S.D.F.'s forces along the way. ''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe While Gamera was flying over Japan in pursuit of the last surviving Gyaos, the J.S.D.F. shot him down over Mount Fuji. Gamera was then relentlessly blasted by artillery and missiles, while Gyaos flew overhead and noticed its enemy. Gyaos fired its sonic beam at the wounded Gamera, who managed to take flight and chase after it. Rebirth of Mothra III To be added. TriStar series Godzilla: The Series Competition When hikers began to mysteriously disappear in the forests near Mount Fuji, Niko Tatopoulos and his H.E.A.T. team traveled to Japan to investigate the stories of the "Fuji Monster." While investigating the creature's trail, they found themselves under attack by a giant yeti. Godzilla, having followed H.E.A.T. to Japan, appeared and attacked the yeti, revealing it to actually be a robot. Eventually, H.E.A.T. were arrested by the J.S.D.F. and brought to the Robo-Yeti's controller, Dr. Ifukube. She explained that Godzilla was responsible for the attacks, but Nick told her that Godzilla had been nowhere near Japan for some time and that the samples recovered from the monster responsible did not match Godzilla. Just then Ifukube's base was attacked by King Cobra, the real culprit behind the attacks. As King Cobra headed to Tokyo, Godzilla and Robo-Yeti joined forces against it while Elsie Chapman and Randy Hernandez found King Cobra's lair near Mount Fuji and rescued its victims. Millennium series Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack While attempting to hang himself in the forests near Mount Fuji, a man accidentally fell into a cavern, where the legendary beast Ghidorah was sleeping. The man reported his story to the authorities, but they did not believe him. Later, the prophet Isayama traveled to the cavern and awakened Ghidorah so he could go to Yokohama and help Mothra defeat Godzilla. Godzilla: Final Wars roars in front of Mt. Fuji in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]After Godzilla reached Japan and killed Kamacuras, the Xilien leader X released three monsters, Anguirus, Rodan and King Caesar, to battle him. Godzilla took on all three monsters at once, and managed to knock them all unconscious. Godzilla stacked the three monsters in a pile before continuing on his way towards Tokyo. MonsterVerse ''Godzilla Mount Fuji can be seen in the background twice in [[Godzilla (2014 film)|Legendary Pictures' ''Godzilla]]. First, Mount Fuji is seen behind the city of Janjira early in the film, and later it is seen in the background of Tokyo when Ford Brody goes there to bail his father out of jail. Gallery Mt. Fuji from KK v. G.JPG|Mt. Fuji in King Kong vs. Godzilla Godzilla (2014 film) - Extended Look TV Spot - 00001.png|Mount Fuji in ''Godzilla'' (2014) List of appearances Showa era *''The Mysterians'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' *''Gamera vs. Gyaos'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' Heisei era *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' TriStar series *''Godzilla: The Series'' Millennium series *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' MonsterVerse *''Godzilla'' (2014 film) Category:Showa era - Locations Category:Heisei era - Locations Category:Rebirth of Mothra - Locations Category:TriStar series - Locations Category:MonsterVerse - Locations